Blank Hill Part 3
by Quill Xarxes
Summary: Uhm... you had to be there. @_@


Blank Hill -- Part 3  
Quillin Xarxes  
  
WARNING: You should know the regular warning. For those of you who don't like hentai, don't worry ^_^. It seems like it's gonna get there, but it doesn't get too descriptive.  
  
"We need to find somewhere safe, Butch." James said, "They may be too chicken to look for us now, but soon they'll really have us!"  
  
"I agree." Butch said as he followed James through the woods, "I just hope they stay chicken long enough!"  
  
"Oh, they will. When we get into town, we'll find a motel to stay at under fake names, they'll never find us."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
As the two walked into a nearby village, they were stared at by everyone. Since the two hadn't gone public on any of these 'happenings', they had no clue what was going on! It was a rustic town, that looked like it was frozen in time. There was a little red school, a blue church building, and several businesses all lining the streets. On the outside of the town were little pastel colored houses, with animals and gardens. It was a standard farming village. It was obvious that they knew that it was the year 2001, but they just didn't want to do anything about it.  
  
"I don't think we're welcome, Butch..." James said.  
  
"Well, James, I wasn't expecting to ever be welcome again after what happened."  
  
"But they don't know us! What's going on!"  
  
"Howdy strangers!" Said a woman from aside the street, "Don't mind them. We just don't get new visitors into this here town often."  
  
"Oh, that's OK." James said, relieved.  
  
James and Butch walked around town, still gathering stares from everyone, but not worrying about it anymore. At least they had a fitting explaination.  
  
Butch looked around, "I wonder what this little village is called."  
  
"I don't know." James answered, looking for a village limits sign. Finally he found a wooden sign plunked into the ground at the side of the village.  
  
Butch read it, "Welcome to the Village of 'Blank Hill,' population 138. This is one small place, James. And everyone here knows we're not from around here! What are we going to do when our parents try to find us!?"  
  
"They know we're too smart to stay here. So they won't even look." James said as they walked back into the main part of the village. He walked up to the little motel and motioned for Butch to follow him. They were soon checked in under the names Bill Glasse and Bradley Roget.  
  
"Let's go look around." James said, "This is a nice little village, I guess."  
  
"Looks OK, but I'm not so sure," Butch said, "I still think Jessibelle and Jennifer are going to find us."  
  
"They won't, Butch!" James said as he turned to Butch and grabbed his shoulders, "For the last time, our fiancées won't find us here! They're too stupid to even look, plus they're scared of us!"  
  
Butch was frozen in horror. When the two looked to the left they saw a man in a dirty old hat with a piece of straw hanging out of his mouth just staring at them.  
  
"How would you like me to knock out your one remaining tooth, Bubba?" James said.  
  
The man just shrugged, "Sorry, don't mind me."  
  
"Sorry, James." Butch said, "I'll just shut up now."  
  
"Good." James said.  
  
They walked around the village, figuring most of the people there would be out, but soon found that most of the people had already gone home for the day. So they decided to go back to their motel and go to sleep.  
  
James, who was tired as a Snorlax at the time, quickly took off his shirt and crawled into bed.  
  
Butch hesitated (Well... wouldn't you??? I would! Don't lie to me, you would too!)  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked.  
  
"Oh... nothing..." Butch replied, "This is just too weird."  
  
"After whatever the hell we were doing in that barn, nothing is weird, Butch."  
  
"Well... I... uh..."  
  
"See?" James said, smiling, "Now come on."  
  
"OK."  
  
James pulled Butch closer to him and kissed his neck, "We'll be OK. I don't know what you're so worried about."  
  
"I'm not really worried... just..."  
  
"You feel weird. That's OK. I do too."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What's 'hmm' supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Well, James and Butch's dads were discussing their 'situation' at that particular moment.  
  
"Well, Bill, I doubt it could get any worse." said James' father as he gulped down another drink.  
  
"It could get way worse." replied Butch's father, "They could have died. They could have been paralyzed. They could have gotten sick. This is nothing."  
  
"After this I'll just plain KILL THEM."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Yay, I've reached the very bottom of the pit, Bill! Our sons run away and we find out they've become a couple of fags, I think this is the bottom."  
  
"Jack, you've had way too much to drink."  
  
"I DID NOT!" Jack then grabbed another drink, "I HAVEN'T HAD TOO MUCH UNTIL I FORGET THIS WHOLE THING EVER HAPPENED!"  
  
"Let's just... go home, Jack."  
  
Jack started crying with his head pounded against the table, and Bill dragged him home. 


End file.
